percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
What if Deranged Fans Tried to Find and Kidnapp Percy?
THEY FIND HIM AND FORCE HIM TO SHOW THEM CAMP HALF BLOOD!!! Okay I writing this because me and my bff ARE derranged fans and would probably try to find Percy and Camp Half Blood, and then kidnapp him. and I reliezed that I spelled derranged wrong. Jade is my self insertion and Jaimie is my friends self insertion. Chapter One Hey best friend! A girl shouted excitedly. "Wanna go kidnapp Percy Jackson?!" "Yeah!" The other girl answered. So they went to New York and searched all over the city and Long Island. They questioned everybody that looked like a charecter from the book. "Do you know where to find Percy Jackson?" They asked a girl who looked like Annabeth. "Yeah, he lives on the corner of... CRAZY STREET!" She said angrily. "Thank you Annabeth!" They said and ran off. "Weirdos." The girl said. Chapter Two The two friends ran all over town looking for Crazy Street. They eventually found it. "AHHH!!!!" They screamed. "PERCY!!!!!" Turns out IT WAS PERCY JACKSON, HE WAS REAL!!! Percy ran screaming. "GET HIM!!!" The first girl yelled to her best friend. They tackled him. "AHH!" He screamed girlishly. They hit him on the head and brought him to one of their houses. Chapter Three "What, where am I?" Percy said. "Hello Percy!" The two girls said giggling maniaclly. "Who are you people?" He asked. "Oh we can't tell you. But we know your whole story. How you defeated Kronos and everything. Its actually a BOOK." They said. "What? A book?" He sighed. "Can you just let me go?" "I'm sorry but we can't do that." They giggled again. The girls consulted with each other. "We've decide to let you go. BUT! you have to show us Camp Half Blood." They said in unison. Percy was really freaked out. "Fine! Just let me go!!!" The untied him. They hand cuffed him to the first girl "Just to make sure you don't try to run away." The second girl said. They walked out of the house. Chapter Four They tooked a bus to Long Island. "YAY!!!!" The girls screamed. "Were actually going to CAMP HALF BLOOD!!!!" Percy groaned. The one he was handcuff to was looking at him. WEIRDLY. They arrived at two marble colums. On the top was greek writing. The girl Percy was hancuffed to gasped. "OMIGODS! I CAN READ THE SIGN!! I'M A DEMIGOD!!!!!!!!" She screeched. "OMIGODS!!!! ME TOO!!!!!" The other one screamed too. They started jumping up and down. "MY GODS!!!" Percy screamed. "WHY!!!! WHY YOU PEOPLE!!!!" He yelled to the sky. Thunder rumbled. "Ooooo Percy made the gods angry!!" The girls said. Percy fainted and they dragged him into camp. Chapter Five "HELLO HELLO HELLO! OUR NAMES ARE JADE AND JAIMIE!!" The two girls shouted. People looked up from what they were doing. Some people gasped, others laughed and pointed to Percy chained to Jade's wrist. "What the heck!!" A girl who looked like Jade ran up. "What did you do to Percy?" She asked. "Nothing. He just fainted when Zeus got mad at him." Jaimie said and unlocked the handcuffs. "Fine, lets take him his cabin." The girl said. She grabbed his legs and they grabbed his larms and walked all the way to cabin three. Chapter Six Jaimie gasped. "YOU'RE Annabeth?! I HATE YOU!!!" Jaimie yelled and started to attack Annabeth. "JAIMIE! Do you WANNT me to chant." Jade asked Jaimie. "Oh no! Not the chanting! Please don't!" Jaimie pleaded. Jade smiled. "Percabeth." She said. Jaimie screamed. "Really, she hates me that much?" Annabeth asked. "Yep. For unexplainable reason to." Jade said cheerfully. "Look! Percy's coming to." Annabeth said. "Wa-a-uh, AHHH!!" Jades face was right over Percy's. "Hello!" Jade said cheerfully. "What are your names and more importantly, HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!" He sat up straight in bed. "Jade and Jaimie! Were demigods!" Jaimie and Jade said in unison. Percy screamed then fainted again. Chapter Seven Percy came to, screamed, and fainted nearly twenty times before he got over it. He was hypervenilating. "Percy calm down!" Annabeth told him. "Why are they still here?!" He asked. "Because, they're demi-gods." Annabeth said slowly. Percy looked really freaked out. "Percy it's okay." Annabeth said again. "No it's not! THEY'RE STILL HERE!!!!" He screamed again. " I think you should leave." Annabeth told them. "Oookaaaay." They whined. "Seriously go." "Fiiiineeee." They backed up. "Farther." the scooted back more. "Faaarther." They moved back an inch at a time. "More, more now to the left, okay, perfect." They were standing outside the cabin. Annabeth shut the door. "Rude!" Jade said. "SPIDER!" Jaimie shouted. They could here Annabeth scream from inside. Jaimie laughed. "Percabeth." Jade said. Jaimie covered her ears, cringed, and screamed. Chapter Eight "Would you like to go yell at some cheese?" Jade asked Jaimie. "No I'm too angry." Jaimie said grumpily. "Yes, I would like to yell at some cheese." She said. "Okay lets go find a block of cheese." Jade said. "Okay." Jaimie said and walked somewhere to get some cheese. (A/N: Random chapter were Jaimie is mad at something and yells at cheese.) Chapter Nine They found some cheese and Jaimie yelled at it. After they were done a boy of about fourteen showed them around camp. "My name is Zak Bluestone. I will be your guide around camp." He said trying to sound like a tour guide. Jade stifled a laugh. Zak smiled. He walked ahead of them. "Oooo, somebody has a crush." Jaimie whispered in that way you know how. I don't know how to explain it. Jade elbowed her. "No way!" She said. "Whatever, you still like him." Jade rolled her eyes. "You're crazy." She said "We all are, we all are." Jaimie replied. She had a point. Chapter Ten Back to comedy! Okay here we go!: "Jade...Jade....''JADE!!" Jaimie yelled in her ear. "I'm awake!!!" She snapped awake. It was the morning of the second day that they were there. "I-I had the weirdest dream. We found Percy Jackson and he-he took us to Camp Half Blood." Jade said sleepily. "Thats because we are at Camp Half Blood and we did find Percy Jackson." Jaimie said. Jades eyes popped open. She was in the Hermes Cabin. She sat straight up in bed. "OH MY GODS!!" It all came flooding back to her. She groaned. She never thought that SHE of all people and Jaimie were demi-gods. Plus, the had to go home and get their stuff. People were complaining because she had screamed so loud that she had woken them up. ''Great now they're going to prank me. She thought. And they did. They took her notebook (that she kept in a messanger bag that they had dug through.) and drew imature pictures in it. To her that was a very bad insult. She screamed. Not a scared sceam but a scream of anger. "I NEED TO YELL AT SOME CHEEESE!!" She yelled. She took out a wedge of cheese she kept in her bag and screamed at it. "All better" Jade sighed. The campers looked at her strangly. "What? It helps me express my feelings, mostly mad feelings." Chapter Eleven They did random stuff most of the morning. Shouting random things at random people. They came to a big blue house. "OMIGODS!! Its the big house!!" Jaimie shouted excitedly. "Omigods, look CHIRON!" Jade whispered even more excitedly that Jaimies shout. They stepped onto the porch. "Hello there." Chiron said. Jade squealed. "Ah, I see you read the books." He said. They nodded there heads really fast. "Then I suppose you know how Camp Half Blood works?" He asked. They nodded their heads again. Just then a owl appearred above Jade's head, then a sun above Jaimie's. Jaimie swatted at hers. She screamed. "MAKE IT GO AWAY!! WHY IS IT FOLLOWING ME!!!!" She shreeked. "Jamie! You've been claimed by Apollo!" Jade shouted above her screams. "Oh." Jaimie stopped screaming. "And I've been claimed by Athena." Jade said. "CURSE YOU ANNABETH!!!!" Jaimie screamed. "PERCABETH!!" Jade yelled. Jaimie cringed in pain. "Stop that." Jaimie said after she recovered from the shock. "Not untill you learn to live with the fact." Jade said sternly. Chapter Twelve "ROAR! IMA TACO!!" Jaimie shouted at the Apollo kids. They stared at her like she was mental, witch she slightly was. "Jaimie, is that nessasary?" Jade asked her arms folded. "Yes." Jaimie said. "Really?" Jade asked again. "YES!" Jaimie shouted. (A/N: Jaimie thinks she a taco at the moment so I cannot continue the story. She'll come to in a few hour or so so just wait.) Chapter Thirteen '(A/N: Okay Jaimie's come back and is acting like a normal person. (kind of) ) '"Annabeth!!" Jade shouted. "I'm got claimed by Athena!" Annabeth groaned. "Okay." She said. "Welcome to Athena cabin." She said flatly. Jade broke down in sobs. "What the-why are you crying?" Annabeth asked. "Y-you a-and P-Percy h-hate m-me!!" Jade wailed. "No we don't, your just really annoying." Annabeth told her. Jade looked up. "Sorry that came out wrong." Jade sniffed. "I'm just your biggest fan, but apparently that means nothing." She said sadly. She pulled The Lightning Thief out of her bag. "S-see y-your f-famous." Jade said still hyperventilating. Annabeth flipped through the book. "My gods, I-I never knew." She said. "Nobody in the books except for Chiron knows about the books. Even Percy didn't." She said quietly. "Would you like to tell your feelings to some cheese?" Jade asked as she pulled out her peice of cheese. "Uh, no thanks." Annabeth said weirded out. "Okay." Jade said still down. Chapter Fourteen